Tuck's Big Musical Movie/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for Tuck's Big Musical Movie. *Tuck: (reading) Tuck's Big Musical! *(Curtain Opens) *(Book Opens) *Ollie: (Laughs) *Tuck: Hi Out There!, Oh!, Come On In! *Ollie: (Laughs) *(Door Opens) *Tuck: Hi!, You're Here!, Leo!, June!, Look Who's Here! *Leo: Hey!, Look Who's Here! *Annie: Hello! *June: Oh!, Good!, You're Here!, Now We Can Really Get Ready for The Big Polka Palace Music Show! *Leo: Yeah!, We Are Really Going to Need Your Help Today! *Tyrone: (Snoring) *June: What is That Sound?, Do You Know? *Tyrone: (Snoring) *Children: Snoring! *Leo: Snoring?, Is Tyrone Still Sleeping?, There's No Time for Sleeping!, Will You Go With Tuck and Wake Up Tyrone?, Excellent! *June: We'll Go Start The Breakfast! *Annie: Mmm! *Tuck: Come On! *Uniqua: Tyrone!, It's Time to Get Up!, Tyrone!, Wake Up! *Tyrone: Duck, Duck..., Goose!, (Laughs) *Tuck: Hi, Uniqua! *Uniqua: Hi, Tuck., Oh!, Oh!, Hi!, Maybe You Can Help Me!, It's Time to Wake Up Tyrone!, But He's Not Getting Up!, Rise and Shine, Tyrone! *Tyrone: (Snoring) *Uniqua: Will You Help Me Wake Up Tyrone?, Great!, If We Both Yell, "Wake Up, Tyrone!", I Know It'll Work! *Tuck: Great Idea, Uniqua! *Uniqua: Ready?, 1, 2, 3! *Tuck, Uniqua, and Children: "WAKE UP, TYRONE!" *Tyrone: What?, Huh?, Clue?, Oh!, Oh!, It's You!, Wow!, You're Here Really Early Today! *Uniqua: Tyrone!, The Big Polka Palace Music Show is Today!, You Need to Start Getting Ready! *Tyrone: Oh!, Right!, The Big Polka Palace Music Show., The Big Polka Palace Music Show!, It's Today!, The Big Polka Palace Party Is..., Is Today!, and..., I..., I Over Slept!, There's So Much to Do!, We Have to Build A Stage at The Polka Palace, We Need to Make Our Snacks..., We Have to Make Costumes, We Need to Add A Rehearse..., I Don't Think I Can Get Everything Done in Time!, Unless I Have Your Help!, Will You Help Me Get Everything Ready?, You Will?, This is Gonna Be So Great!, It's Called..., The "You Can Be Anything You Wanna Be" Show!, (Singing) Today's The Day! *Tuck: (Singing) Today's The Day! *Tyrone: (Singing) What Kind of Day? *Tuck: (Singing) What Kind of Day? *Tyrone: (Singing) The Kind of Day! *Tuck: (Singing) A Day! *Tyrone: (Singing) A Day! *Tuck: (Singing) A Day! *Tyrone: (Singing) For "You Can Be Anything You Wanna Be..." *Tyrone, Tuck, Uniqua, and Pablo: (Singing) Show! *Tyrone: Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Tyrone: (Singing) We're Having A Show at The Polka Palace!, All Our Friends Will Join Along! *Ming-Ming, Austin, and Tasha: (Singing) We Can Help With Getting Ready!, We'll Even Help Out With The Songs! *Tyrone: (Singing) Cause We're Gonna Be... *Ming-Ming, Austin, and Tasha: (Singing) What We Wanna Be... *The Backyardigans, Tuck, and Ming-Ming: (Singing) At The Show! *Tuck: Come On, Everyone!, Let's Get Ready! *Ollie: Get Ready for What? *The Backyardigans, Tuck, and Ming-Ming: (Talking) *Tyrone: (Singing) Today's The Day! *Tuck and Ming-Ming: (Singing) Today's The Day! *Tyrone: (Singing) What Kind of Day? *Austin and Tasha: (Singing) What Kind of Day? *Tyrone: (Singing) The Kind of Day! *Uniqua and Pablo: (Singing) A Day! *Tyrone: (Singing) A Day! *Tuck, Uniqua, Pablo, Ming-Ming, Austin, and Tasha: (Singing) A Day! *Tyrone: (Singing) For "You Can Be Anything You Wanna Be..." *The Backyardigans, Tuck, and Ming-Ming: (Singing) Show! *Uniqua: Tyrone!, Aren't You Forgetting Something? *Tuck, Uniqua, Pablo, Ming-Ming, Austin, and Tasha: (Singing) He's Gotta Get Out of His PJ's! *Tyrone: What Should I Wear? *Tuck, Uniqua, Pablo, Ming-Ming, Austin, and Tasha: (Singing) He's Gotta Put On of His Shirt! *Tyrone: I Know! *Austin: (Singing) We Invited The Nieghbors! *Tasha: (Singing) And Their Family! *Ming-Ming: With This Poster! *Pablo: (Singing) To See The Show of Show of Shows! *Tyrone: (Singing) Cause We're Gonna Be... *Tuck, Uniqua, Pablo, Ming-Ming, Austin, and Tasha: (Singing) What We Wanna Be... *The Backyardigans, Tuck, and Ming-Ming: (Singing) At The Show! *Ollie: Wow!, A Show! *Tyrone: Did You Brush Your Teeth? *Tuck, Uniqua, Pablo, Ming-Ming, Austin, and Tasha: Yeah! *Tyrone: Exercise? *Tuck, Uniqua, Pablo, Ming-Ming, Austin, and Tasha: Yeah! *The Backyardigans, Tuck, and Ming-Ming: (Talking) *Uniqua: There's Gonna Be Singing! *Tyrone: Singing! *Tasha: And Dancing! *Tyrone: Dancing! *Pablo: Yeah!, Great Costumes! *Tyrone: Yep!, We Can't Forget About Costumes! *Uniqua: We're Gonna Be On Stage! *Tuck: Uh-Huh! *Tyrone: Yeah!, We Gotta Practice! *Austin: (Singing) La, La, La! *Tasha: (Singing) Mi, Mi, Mi! *Ming-Ming: (Singing) And The Special Delievery! *Leo, June, and Annie: (Singing) Super Sweet! *Tyrone: (Singing) Really Neat! *Pablo: (Singing) Bubbles... *Austin: (Singing) And Diggin' This... *Tasha: (Singing) Musical... *Uniqua: (Singing) Happening... *Tuck: (Singing) At The Polka Palace... *The Backyardigans, Tuck, Ming-Ming, Leo, June, and Annie: (Singing) Show! *(Song Ends) *The Backyardigans, Tuck, Ming-Ming, Leo, June, and Annie: (Cheering) *Tyrone: Now What? *Tuck: Here's A List, Tyrone! *Tyrone: Oh!, Thanks, Tuck!, This is A List of Things We Need to Do Today! *June: (Singing) Don't Forget About Breakfast! *Tyrone: Breakfast?, Do You See Breakfast On Our List? *Children: There! *Tuck: Yeah, Tyrone!, There! *Tyrone: Oh Yeah!, Breakfast is The First One! *Tuck: Yep! *(Song Starts) *Leo: (Singing) Pass Me The Granola! *June: (Singing) I Put It in A Bowl-A! *Leo: (Singing) Pancakes! *June: (Singing) Berries! *Annie: (Singing) And Orange Juice! *Tuck: Ooh! *Tyrone: How About Some Toast? *Leo: Mmm!, Toast is The Most! *The Backyardigans, Tuck, Ming-Ming, Leo, June, and Annie: (Talking) *Ollie: I Love Breakfast!, (Licks) *Tasha: This is Gonna Be The Best Music Show Ever! *Ollie: Magic Show?, Did Someone Say Magic Show?, I Wanna Be in The Magic Show Too!, I'm Gonna Go Start My Magic Tricks Right Now! *Tyrone: Mm-Mmm!, Great Breakfast! *Tuck: Here You Go, Tyrone! *Tyrone: Thanks, Tuck!, See?, Everytime We Do Something On Our List, We Get to Check It Off!, See?, We've Had Our Breakfast!, Check!, These are All The Things We Still Need to Do Today! *(Song Starts) *Tyrone: (Singing) Make Our Costumes, Build A Stage, and Make Our Snacks! *(Song Ends) *Tyrone: Will You Help Us Check These Things Off While We Do Them?, Great!, Wow!, Wow!, We Really Have A Lot to Do Today Before The Big Polka Palace Music Show! *Leo: I'm Looking Foward to The Songs! *Tyrone: Yeah!, Uh..., Does Everyone Know What They're Gonna Sing About? *Tuck, Uniqua, Pablo, Ming-Ming, Austin, and Tasha: (Talking) *Pablo: I'm Singing About Being A Captain of A Boat!, Cause That's What I Wanna Be When I Grow Up! *Austin: We're Singing About Being Veterinarians! *Tasha: Cause That's What We Wanna Be! *Ming-Ming: I'm Going to Sing About Being A Comedian! *Uniqua: Tuck and I are Singing Together! *Tuck: Yeah! *Uniqua: About Being Teachers!, It's A Duet! *Tyrone: A Duet?, How's That Gonna Work? *Uniqua: We'll Show You!, Come On, Tuck! *Tuck: Okay, Uniqua! *Uniqua: Okay!, This is How It Goes! *(Song Starts) *Uniqua: (Singing) I'd Like to Be, A Classroom Teacher!, To Teach The Kids About Life's Great Features, Got to Work Real Hard, You Gotta Be Real Smart!, I Know I Can Do It, I Know I Can Do It, I Know I Can Do It, I Know I Can Do..., I Know I Can Do It, I Know I Can Do It, I Know..., I Know I Can Do..., (Coughs) *Ming-Ming: Um..., I Didn't Quite Get That, Uniqua!, What Did You Say? *Pablo: I Can't Hear You, Uniqua! *Tasha: What'd You Say? *Austin: Are You Okay? *Ming-Ming: Uniqua!, Maybe You Ought to Take A Drink of Water! *Uniqua: (Singing La, La, La... *Pablo: I Can't Hear Uniqua! *Tuck: It's Kind of Hard to Hear You, Uniqua! *Austin: Are You Okay? *Tasha: What Happened to Your Voice? *Uniqua: I Don't Know!, It Wasn't Like This, This Morning!, Maybe It's Cause I've Been Singing So Much!, (Singing) La, La, La... *Tyrone: Yeah!, That Happens to Me Sometimes!, Don't Worry, Uniqua!, I'm Sure Your Voice Will Be All Better Tomorrow! *Uniqua: But The Show is Today! *Ming-Ming: Uniqua's Right! *Pablo: What Can She Do? *Tasha: I Don't Think She Can Sing! *Austin: Her Voice is Too Low! *Tyrone: Yeah!, Yeah!, Th..., Th..., The Show is Today! Category:Article stubs Category:Blue's Big Musical Movie Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Transcripts